


Dopo una seduta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sensuale genialità [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lex si prende cura di Tony.Scritta per: kink flash challenge!Prompt: Aftercare (scusate, non ricordo se il termine è giusto) dopo un rapporto BDSM.Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_headerFandom Crossover: Smallville/Iron-man
Relationships: Lex Luthor/Tony Stark
Series: Sensuale genialità [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031990





	1. Chapter 1

Dopo una seduta

Lex massaggiò i polsi di Tony con una crema lenitiva, diminuendo il rossore.

“Forse non dovrei stringere così tanto” sussurrò.

Tony si sporse e gli mordicchiò il collo, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Oh, ma a me non dispiace quando mi maltratti”. Si sporse e gli leccò l’orecchio. “Anzi, sarei pronto a fare un’altra sessione proprio adesso”.

Luthor gli passò le dita affusolate sui glutei e lo sentì genere.

Prima ti rimettiamo in sesto. Ti va?”.

Stark borbottò: “Non sono ridotto poi così male. Mi riduco molto peggio da solo. Con te almeno mi rilasso, non devo avere sempre tutto sotto controllo”.


	2. Labbra perfette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony sa come stuzzicare Lex.  
> Prequel di Dopo una seduta.  
> Scritta per il Drabble Day!  
> Prompt: labbra!

Labbra perfette

“Hai delle labbra così belle… così sottili…” soffiò Tony. Fissava il volto liscio di Lex, le sue labbra rosee.

Luthor inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Sei sempre sicuro di volerlo fare?” domandò, posandosi una mano sul fianco.

Stark mormorò: “Oh, ma io non vedo l’ora di ricevere ordini da quelle labbra perfette”.

Lex piegò le labbra in un sorriso saccente, ma le sue gote pallidissime si tinsero di rosa.

“Allora avrai quello che desideri”. Recuperò un frustino e lo passò sotto il mento di Tony. “Scoprirai cosa vuol dire essere un mio sottomesso”.

Tony sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena fino all’altezza dei glutei.

[102].


End file.
